makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (NI97 AllStars/MLP)/Characters
The Characters from the Anime Series Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (Including My Little Pony) Mane Six ''Twilight Sparkle'' *''Voiced by: 'Tara Strong Dub, Maaya Sakamoto Dub, Rebecca Shoichet Voice, FIM, Yuri Lowenthal English, Daisuke Namikawa Japanese (As Dusk Shine) *Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by:' Emmy Rossum'' Twilight Sparkle' is a unicorn pony with a lavender body and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them. She is the primary protagonist of the series. Extremely gifted with magic, she is Princess Celestia's protégée, once considered knowledge more important than friendship. When in danger of Nightmare Moon's prophecy, Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville to learn the importance of friendship, which proved invaluable in her confrontation with Nightmare Moon. She decides to stay in Ponyville and study friendship with her mentor's blessings. Twilight studies extensively and takes an organized, analytical approach to solving problems. She also sometimes appears to have an insecure side in some of the episodes when it comes to fitting in. Unlike other unicorn ponies, Twilight can perform a wide variety of magic, including teleportation on occasions. Her spirit represents the element of magic. She has an older brother named Shining Armor, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard and a Sister-in-Law named Princess Cadance, Celestia's Niece. In "Owl's Well That Ends Well", she gained a pet horned owl named Owloysius. In the Anime Series, Her human ponidox is like a size of a 18-year-old (Twilight's Age is 17) and her hair is the same colour as the pony form. She tries hard with magic and her element took it to the next level as she got a Magic Katana (same as Courtney on MLPC). Despite her usage of elements and friendships with others, She has a crush on AppleJack (as a male human) until in later episodes, AJ was aware that she loves him. Her human codename is Thalia Sparks. ''AppleJack'' *''Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball (Pony Form) and Matt Hill (Genderswap/Human Form/Pony Form OVA) Dub, Junko Takeuchi (Pony Form/Female Human Form OVA) and Tetsuya Kakihara (Genderswap/Human Form) Dub, ''Kenichi Suzumura Action Japanese Dub, Drama CD (as Human), Ryoko Nagata CD (as Pony) *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Liam Hemsworth'' Applejack is an earth pony with an orange body and blonde mane and tail. She speaks with a Southern American accent. Applejack is very trustworthy and laid-back, but sometimes tends to act stubborn. She wears a brown cowboy hat and is the only one of the six main characters who keeps her mane and tail tied back, instead of letting them fall loose. Applejack comes from a large family of ponies with apple-related names, spread all over Equestria, who oversee apple orchards and run a group of businesses to sell apples and products made from them. She works in her farm Sweet Apple Acres, where she lives with her younger sister Apple Bloom, older brother Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. Applejack has demonstrated her strength and dexterity on many occasions, and she is also very skilled with a lasso. She represents the element of honesty. She has a pet Border Collie named Winona. In The Anime Series, Her ponidox was not of the same gender as her pony form, as the human was a guy. Which Makes a change of gender for a human ponidox. And he was in the same size of his older brother Big Macintosh despite that his age was 18 years old. He was not aware of Twilight's crush on him until later episodes. AJ and Big Mac are both stronger. His human codename is Alexander Jackson Smith or AJ Smith for short. ''Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz'' *''Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball (Pony Form/Female Human OVA) and Drew Nelson (Human Form/Pony Form OVA) Dub, Romi Park (Pony Form/Female Human OVA) and Noriaki Sugiyama (Human Form/Pony Form OVA) Dub, ''Masakazu Morita Action Jap Dub, Shotaro Morikubo (Human) & Yukari Kokubun (Pony) CD *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: 'Josh Peck '''Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony with a sky-blue body and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. She is very brave and bold, but also brash and arrogant, as well as sometimes being insensitive. She has great speed and works with the other pegasus ponies to move clouds around the sky and adjust the weather. Her lifelong dream is to join the Wonderbolts, Equestria's aerobatic flight team (similar to the Blue Angels of the United States Navy). Rainbow Dash's signature move is the Sonic Rainboom, in which she flies fast enough to break the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom and a rainbow-hued shock wave at the same time. "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" reveals that when she did this move for the first time, she earned her Cutie Mark and set in motion a chain of events that allowed the other five main characters to earn theirs as well. She represents the element of loyalty. In "May the Best Pet Win", after an animal race to choose her pet, she gained a pet tortoise named Tank, who is then equipped with a helicopter rotor to enable to fly to keep up with her. In The Anime Series, The same thing did to her like they did with Applejack, as Dash was cloned into a manly human named Rainbow Blitz. He is like Rainbow Dash, as he is brave, bold, arrogant, and sometimes a rebel. And he is 18 years old, same as Apple Jack. And he might be aware that Pinkie Pie (as a human) has a crush on him but he might be okay with her sillyness or a bit annoyed. The ironic thing is that Blitz's persona is a bit the same as Duncan as well as it's voice acting (Drew Nelson and Noriaki Sugiyama). His human codename is Raine Bowers. Like AppleJack, they're strong and the same friends and rivals at the same time like their pony form. ''Pinkie Pie'' *''Voiced by: Andrea Libman Dub, Yui Horie Dub, Shannon Chan-Kent Singing Voice, FIM, ''Nana Mizuki CD, Kana Hanazawa Action JP dub, Scott McCord English, Yoichi Masukawa Japanese (As Bubble Berry) *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Hayley Kiyoko'' Pinkie Pie is an earth pony with a pink body and magenta mane and tail. She is a baker/confectioner at the Sugarcube Corner and a party planner, but is very friendly, hyper, air-headed, and quite random at times. She also enjoys singing and playing pranks, sometimes with Rainbow Dash's help, but will not play any on Fluttershy due to her sensitive nature. In "Swarm of the Century", she makes a musician out of herself regardless of some other ponies' concerns about the Parasprites. Her behavior is frequently random and chaotic at times and she has been known to break the fourth wall. There is seldom a day without Pinkie's smile. She possesses the "Pinkie Sense," an ability to predict events in the immediate future through twitches of various body parts, as well as a photographic or Eidetic memory. When she becomes sad enough, her mane and tail go from curly to completely straight and her pink coloration loses its brightness. While she usually hops around, Pinkie is exceptionally quick when running, able to keep pace with and chase down a hurrying, airborne Rainbow Dash. She represents the element of laughter. She has a toothless pet alligator named Gummy. In The Anime Series, It was the same thing as Twilight, as well as Rarity and Fluttershy and everypony. Only she is being always Pinkie Pie. Her age is the same as Twilight. She is completely crazy, obsessed and all about Rainbow Blitz, as she keeps her own secret until she can't take it to confess her feelings for him despite her crazyness in later episodes. Her human codename is Paulina Diane Perabo, which is a pun to her name Pinkamena Diane Pie. She takes care of Sugarcube Corner since Mr. and Mrs. Cake with the Baby Cakes had gone to earth for a mobile tour now due to a humanization ponidox. In the second part of the 2 parter episode "Pinkamena Uprising" after she suffered and threw tantrums when her other crazy self killed Blitz, she transforms with anger into a Super Saiyan like winged girl with a mane turned blonde in homage to G1's Surprise ''Fluttershy'' *''Voiced by: Andrea Libman Dub, Aki Toyosaki Dub, ''Fumiko Orikasa Action Japanese Dub, Aya Hirano CD, Miyu Irino [Genderswap Japanese], Samuel Vincent English (As Butterscotch) *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Brittany Anne Pirtle'' Fluttershy is a pegasus pony with a yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy and timid around others. However, she can become forceful and assertive when pushed too far or if her friends are placed in danger. Fluttershy has a great love and care for animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but is shown to be very fearful of dragons. Although she is a pegasus, she prefers to stay close to the ground, living in a cottage near the forest instead of the sky city of Cloudsdale with the other pegasi. She possesses a special ability known as "The Stare", which allows her to intimidate even the fiercest animals. In 'Suited for Success', Fluttershy was shown to have good knowledge of sewing and fashion just like Rarity. According to "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", she has been saved by a group of colorful butterflies allowing her to fly for the first time. Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom scares the animals, but Fluttershy befriended them and causes her to earn her Cutie Mark. She represents the element of kindness. She has a pet rabbit named Angel. In The Anime Series, The same thing happened, as she is a year older than the Mane Six and Spike. And she has a bit bigger breasts and a beauty look. She is still the same persona as the pony form, which she is kind, shy and sweeter. She admits that she has a crush and fell in love with Apple Jack's brother, Big Macintosh, but she is too shy to confess her feelings for him until in later episodes. She is Aaron/Jasper's best-est pony. Her human codename is Flora Shay. ''Rarity'' *''Voiced by: 'Tabitha St. Germain Dub, Kazumi Evans Voice, Aya Hirano Dub, Yuki Matsuoka CD, Eri Kitamura Action Japanese Dub, Hiroshi Kamiya Japanese, Brad Swaile English (As Elusive) *Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by:' Daniella Monet'' Rarity is a unicorn pony with a white body and a royal purple mane and tail which are combed elegantly in wavy curls most of time. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be histrionic, making her quite dramatic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. She has a persian cat named Opalescence ("Opal" for short). In the Anime Series, Her ponidox was a beautiful 17-year old girl who has the same hairstyle as her pony form. And she can make dresses like a human. And she is Rarity sometimes. As soon as she saw Spike's human ponidox as he is a young 19-year old man, she falls in love with him and she shares the same crush with Spike. Making a possible relationship after friendship. Her humanized codename is Rebecca Belle, her last name was referencing to Sweetie Belle's name. Like in My Little Pony Chronicles they are Frenemies with Candace as they get things in common, like fashion and their own feelings. ''Spike'' *''Voiced by: Cathy Weseluck (Baby Dragon Form), Kirby Morrow (Young Adult), David Kaye (Sir Spike Form) Dub, Aki Kanada (Baby Dragon Form/Human Young Adult Genderswap Form), Akira Ishida (Young Adult), Takehito Koyasu (Sir Spike Form) Dub, ''Takahiro Sakurai Action Japanese Dub, Tetsuya Kakihara (Young Adult), Rica Matsumoto (Baby Dragon Form) & Jun Fukuyama (Sir Spike Form) CD, Stephanie Anne Mills English (as Barbara) *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Aaron Johnson'' Spike is a small purple and green dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant and roommate. Spike also handles communications between Twilight and Princess Celestia, burning Twilight's written messages with his fiery breath to send them and then belch up the scrolls Celestia sends back. He frequently displays a sardonic personality and laughs at others' misfortunes, but can be counted on to help Twilight and her friends when they need him. In some of the episodes, it is shown that Spike has a major crush on Rarity, but she is unaware of his affections until season 2 as stated in "Secrets of my Excess". "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" reveals that Twilight hatched Spike from an egg as part of an admission exam for a school of magic run by Celestia, gaining both her Cutie Mark and a chance to study under Celestia's direct guidance. In "Dragon Quest", after the incidents with mature dragons, he'd not only accepted his pony friends as his family, but he also adopted a baby phoenix as a pet named Peewee. In The Anime Series, His ponidox is not like a kid of a young age, but a young Adult of 19 years old of age. As he is still Twilight's assistant and a mixture of his persona with Blitz's persona as he is idiotic, rebellious, a nice guy and sometimes a brave guy and a ladies' man. After Rarity was aware of Spike's ponidox, She had a crush on him, as well as He had a crush on Rarity, which makes the both of them share their crush and love for each other, and he is a gentleman to her. His codename was Shane Spencer but nicknamed to Spike. He and Big Macintosh had two rivals known as Iron Will and Prince Blueblood. His hairstyle is similar to humanized Soarin's. As of 2nd GIG, he represents the element of Nobility since the first movie. Spirit Bronies ''Aaron Montalvo/Jasper Geronimo'' *''Voiced by: Aaron Montalvo Dub/Live Action Portrayal of Himself, Yuichi Nakamura Dub, Kappei Yamaguchi CD, ''Nobuyuki Hiyama (Toon Aaron) He is the secondary protagonist of the series as a fictional version of himself (as well as the YouTube Poop Series and. He is a 15-year-old kid who suffers from Asperger's Syndrome, He is smart, kind, crazy, idiotic, a nice guy, a bit rebellious, sometimes timid for his secret due to his age not being like a grown up, lazy, sometimes friendly and imaginatively insane in a good way for himself but not for his parents and family. He was going to be one of the male fans of My Little Pony known as the Bronies, but due to hatred and betrayal between manlyness over their sexuality and girlyness over the franchise that the haters hate towards Friendship Is Magic, he will not be one, despite that he likes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its fandom while He is a brony in spirit of the franchise. He has a soul that helps him get hot blood to fight bravely instead of being a coward due to his parents not letting him have fears of his own (Referring Katekyo Hitman Reborn). His pony was a male alicorn (winged unicorn) which his cutie mark was a notebook with a laptop, an XBOX 360 Arcade Stick and a smartphone. The name was a pun to his disability that makes him a special person. He has a mane with the same color as his hair, and it's styled the same as Rainbow Dash but without rainbows and his tail striped into black and red and his body dark red. He dislikes haters of the modern show, which he called them "Manlyfags" but due to the fact that it's entitled to their opinions nobody trusts him, which he will someday lead a revolution that women deserve respect and bronies and girls who like My Little Pony known as Pegasisters get along in love, peace and friendship. He is Latino-American and also with a family with the same heritage. He is the second protagonist of the anime series. VA Fact: In The Japanese Release of YouTube Poop: The Series as shown on BS Asahi/TV Asahi in Japan, Romi Park voiced him in the first season and Kappei Yamaguchi voiced him in the second and third season, now Yuichi Nakamura voices him in later seasons. ''King Harkinian'' *''Voiced by: Colin Fox Dub, Fumihiko Tachiki Dub, Hiroaki Hirata CD'' King Harkinian (The King for short) is the main character/protagonist of Youtube-Poop and the deuteragonist of the anime series. He that made his Debut in the 2 Legend of Zelda games for the CD-I. Whether he is good or bad is unknown, but his love of dinner is is unquestionable as shown in Poops and the games. For defense, he has his Dinner Blaster,first seen in CrazzzyCat13's Video of the same name,his Dinner Blaster was the later seen in Hotel Mario:Gears of Toasters and The King.He is clearly capable of becoming Super Saiyan and using a Kamehameha. He has a Dinner Blaster to shoot people's mouth. When Link was playing with his new lazer pointer one day, he directed it towards The King's face permanently blinding his right eye. He is now on disability and can no longer drive. At the age of 18, The King quickly lost all of his hair, and developed full pattern baldness in just one week. Fortunately, at 22 The King met Gaston who had body hair to spare. The King had all of his hair back after a hair transplant. He occasionally suffers bald spots every now and then, but they eventually fill out. He is a brony, which made him the first older brony in the world. In the Anime Series, His ponidox was a giant Celestia-sized stallion orange coloured male alicorn and his cutie mark is a goblet with the Hyrule Triforce. They are both the same in their personality. ''Finn The Human'' *''Voiced by: 'Jeremy Shada Dub, Romi Park Dub, Omi Minami CD Finn is a 14-year-old human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a self-proclaimed 'awesome hat' that covers his extremely long, beautiful, flowing golden hair (which he cuts off in "To Cut a Woman's Hair" and is seen to have grown back a little in "Mortal Folly" and remains at this length until "No One Can Hear You", then again grows hair but is only shoulder length in "Beautopia"), and is prone to strange exclamations and outbursts including "Mathematical!" and "Algebraic!". Considering himself a hero, Finn has a lust for adventure and swore long ago that he would help anyone in need (except the Ice King), but, being so full of energy, he has trouble in situations that require him to do things other than fight monsters. He is the main protagonist of the show and likely takes his name in the short, Pen, from the show's creator, Pendleton "Pen" Ward. Finn was raised by Jake's parents, as explained in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain" and shown in "Memory of a Memory" and "Dad's Dungeon". In The Anime Series, His ponidox is a cyan-coloured earth pony with a yellow mane and his hat in pony size. His cutie mark is a sword he owns. After Aaron and Twilight cut a bit of Princess Bubblegum's Bubblegum hair and turned a 14-year-old girl after they slayed Lemon Grab and got a new ruler of Candy Kingdom who can rule like Princess Bubblegum until she matures or learn how to rule Candy Kingdom as a matured person, Finn loves her again, making it a love triangle between Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum with Finn. He can use his sword with his mouth or when he rides a ponified self for an adventure to slay monsters. Link *Voiced by:' Brad Swaile Dub, Nobuyuki Hiyama Dub, Takashi Ohara CD'' Mikey Simon *''Voiced by: 'Michael Sinterniklaas Dub, Ken Takeuchi Dub, KENN (Drama CD) Masters of Harmony ''Courtney'' *Voiced by:' Emilie-Claire Barlow Dub, Yui Horie Dub, Sayuri Yahagi CD'' Courtney is a young 17-year old girl, who is a counselor in training, and a contestant on Total Drama. She was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. Although she was originally unqualified for Total Drama Action, she debuted to the show in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine due to a lawsuit she filed for wrongful termination, and was placed on the Killer Grips team. She was the central antagonist in the later half of the second season. She was a competitor on Total Drama World Tour, and was a member of Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. she is bipolar and used to be in a relationship with Duncan until he cheats on her, which made her upset and a lot meaner. In Aaron´s Universe, She is still with Duncan due to the fact that DuncanxGwen will probably never happen on YouTube Poop: The Series and now was a good but a bit bossy character, also on My Little Pony Chronicles, Courtney was teached by Twilight Sparkle about friendship, which she does not know since the Aftermath tragedy to get over the fact that Duncan and Gwen are not dating nor in a relationship outside of Total Drama. In the crossover Series, She realized that Human Twilight is the same pony who she was her student of Friendship and Teamwork and became friends with Each Other. Like My Little Pony Chronicles, She was rivals with Chris McLean due to his succesful attempts to ruin her life. ''Sandy Cheeks'' ''Voiced by: Carolyn Lawrence Dub, Chiwa Saito Dub, Chiaki Omigawa CD'' ''Betty Barrett'' *''Voiced by: Tajja Isen Dub, Yoko Honna Dub, Aki Toyosaki CD'' Betty Barrett, known as Atomic Betty is a character from the Teletoon series, Atomic Betty. On her home planet Earth, and to most of her friends and family in her hometown of Moose Jaw Heights, young Betty Barrett is a typical average pre-teen school girl who is highly athletic and loves almost every single sport that she tries, especially ice hockey. All three seasons of the series have yet to tell us exactly how and at what age Betty was recruited to join the Galactic Guardians. However, some episodes have showed Betty training with her martial arts master, Spindly Tam Kanushu when she was younger. Also, in the first season of Atomic Betty, Betty at first thought that she was the only human ever to be chosen to be a Galactic Guardian, until she discovered her Grandmother Bea was a retired Galactic Guardian named Beatrixo, and also one of the first Galactic Guardians. As of MLP Chronicles and the anime series, she is the master of Rainbow Dash and her other weapons rather than her bracelet are the spectrum machine guns (Referring Shikabane Hime: Corpse Princess) ''Candace Flynn'' *''Voiced by: Ashley Tisdale Dub, Ryoko Nagata Dub, Drama CD'' ''Ami Onuki'' *''Voiced by: 'Janice Kawaye Dub, Kei Kobayashi Dub, Drama CD ''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro'' *Voiced by: '''Alyson Stoner Dub, Shiho Kawaragi Dub, Drama CD Equestria Princesses ''Princess Celestia'' *''Voiced by: Nicole Oliver Dub, Masako Katsuki Dub, Romi Park CD'' *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Sigourney Weaver'' A horse with a pair of wings and a horn who is the co-ruler of Equestria and the elder sister of Princess Luna. She rules Equestria with Luna and controls the rising and setting of the sun. For a millennium she also appears to have controlled the moon while her sister was banished. She has a white coat with a hint of pink (Though in her early toy incarnations, she had a lavender body instead of white), and an auroratic-colored pastel mane and tail. She wears a gold tiara, collar and horse shoes. She is usually very kind, patient, and understanding, and wishes for her subjects to relax and be themselves around her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomeena. In The Anime Series, She is cloned as a humanized younger 30-year-old woman with a guard-like cloth and powerful strength and godlike. Celestia, as a human, she had a look of a beautiful woman and a nice girl. She is also a protector of her pony self and the land of Equestria. Like My Little Pony Chronicles, Her master is Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. ''Princess Luna'' *''Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain Dub, Marina Inoue Dub, Romi Park Moon Form, Japanese Dub, Fumiko Orikasa (Normal) & Shizuka Ito (Nightmare Moon) CD'' *'''''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Gemma Arterton The younger sister of Celestia, Luna is a horse with a pair of wings and a horn who has an indigo body and a teal mane and tail. Originally she raised and lowered the moon each night, but she became jealous of Celestia because the ponies slept through the night and thus could not appreciate her work. This jealousy eventually transformed Luna into the shadowy Nightmare Moon. As Nightmare Moon, she was the main antagonist in the two-part series premiere. Her body is black in blue armor with her mane and tail appearing to be made entirely out of sparkly indigo, purple-rimmed moon dust that she can use as limbs. Celestia was forced to banish her to the moon after she attempted to bring eternal night to the world. During the pilot episode, she breaks free after a thousand years and returns to Equestria on the longest day of the year, intent on carrying out her plan again. She uses her powers to hinder Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies in their search for the Elements of Harmony. Eventually, she is returned to her original form with the Elements and resumes her place at Celestia's side. Luna returns to Ponyville during Nightmare Night (an Equestria's equivalent of Halloween) with a taller and more slender build, a darker coat, and a translucent mane and tail. With Twilight's help, she tries to change her public image from that of the terrifying Nightmare Moon (on which the holiday is based) to a more favorable one as Princess. Her first attempts end disastrously, prompting her to decree Nightmare Night canceled, but Twilight persuades her to give Ponyville another chance. When Luna discovers that the residents enjoy being scared as part of the night's festivities, she uses the Nightmare Moon persona to help them have fun and thus gains their trust and friendship. In the Anime Series, Her ponidox was a young adult of 22 years old. She wears the same suit as celestia but with a different color. He has a part-time protecting shift with her older sister, Celestia. Like MLP Chronicles, her master and friend is Mitsuki from Kappa Mikey. ''Princess Cadance/Mi Amore Cadenza'' *''Voiced by: Britt McKillip (English Dub), Yuri Amano (Japanese Dub), Ami Koshimizu (Harmony Unleashed Z Japanese Dub/Drama CD)'' *''Portrayed in Harmony Unleashed Z by: Erica Durance'' Princess Cadance, addressed formally as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, is a winged unicorn. She is the niece of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and is the wife of Shining Armor. Cadance is first mentioned in "A Canterlot Wedding" Pt. 1. Twilight is invited to "the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and... Twilight's brother", Shining Armor. Twilight resents not being told about the wedding by her brother, and he tells her that Princess Cadance was her old foalsitter, whom Twilight remembers fondly. However, when Twilight meets Cadance in person, she appears vile and ill-tempered, barely acknowledges Twilight's existence and casts mysterious spells on her future groom. But this version of Cadance is really a Changeling Queen Chrysalis, who is revealed and driven out of Equestria. Afterwards, the real Princess Cadance marries Shining Armor. Cadance displays the ability to spread love among ponies through her magic, as demonstrated in her flashback in which she uses it to calm a quarreling couple. Major Characters ''Apple Bloom'' *''Voiced by: 'Michelle Creber Dub, Yuko Goto Dub, Mamiko Noto (Live Action/Japanese Dub), KAORI (Drama CD) *Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by:' Bella Thorne'' Applejack's younger sister; a yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail and a large pink bow on her head. She has a thick Southern American accent like Applejack, but it tends to fade when she talks to someone she does not like or wants to prove herself to. Together with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, she forms the Cutie Mark Crusaders so they can find their place in the world. As in "The Show Stoppers", Apple Bloom knows martial arts and is skilled at design and carpentry, as shown by the speed with which she renovates Applejack's old treehouse for the Crusaders' use. ''Sweetie Belle'' *''Voiced by: 'Claire Corlett Dub, Michelle Creber Singing Voice, Sayuri Yahagi Dub, Kana Hanazawa (Drama CD) *Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by:' Ariel Winter'' Rarity's younger sister; a white unicorn pony with a pink and purple mane and tail. Sweetie Belle tends to be a slower thinker than Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, but is as excitable as they are and will readily follow their lead. Though she wants to be a designer like Rarity, her inexperience and clumsiness prove to be a hindrance when she tries to assist in the shop, and when she designs set pieces for a talent show. As in "The Show Stoppers", she has a talent for singing and songwriting, turning one of Fluttershy's lullabies into a rousing gospel number in "Stare Master", but prefers not to sing in public. She has not yet demonstrated any ability with her horn. ''Scootaloo'' *''Voiced by: 'Madeleine Peters Dub, Sanae Kobayashi Dub *Portrayed In The Live Action Movie by:' Chloe Grace-Moretz'' An orange Pegasus pony with a magenta mane and tail. The tomboy of the group, Scootaloo is brash and brave, not afraid to argue or fight if necessary. Although she cannot fly yet, she can use her tiny wings to give her extra propulsion when riding a scooter and help her perform amazing stunts. She can also hover to some degree. As in "The Show Stoppers", she has a talent for activities that require agility, such as stunt driving, dancing, and choreography. She idolizes Rainbow Dash. ''Big Macintosh'' *''Voiced by:'' Peter New Dub, Tomokazu Sugita Dub, Toshiyuki Morikawa CD *''Portrayed in the Harmony Unleashed Z by: 'Chris Hemsworth Big Macintosh is the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom and a member of the Apple Family, always seen wearing a harness and chewing on a stalk of wheat. He is soft spoken and has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor to contrast with his sister Applejack's more stubborn attitude. Apple Bloom has described him as being shy. His appearance matches his demeanor: his eyes are generally half closed and he looks slightly bored, but is generally accepting what's happening around him. He is typically laconic in nature, often limiting his responses in conversation to "Eeyup" and "Nope", but can be much more articulate when emotionally excited. He is extremely strong, capable of laying an apple tree bare with a single buck. In the Anime Series, His ponidox was the same as his pony-sister/human brother. He is stronger and older as he is 21 years old. He was alright when Fluttershy had a crush on him until in later episodes when Fluttershy and Big Mac are becoming more than just friends after her sudden confession. His sister (now a humanized brother) is considered as his young "brother" in his human form. He has two rivals named Prince Blueblood and Iron Will. And in the movie and in any 2nd GIG Episode, He is an ally and friend of Twilight's Brother, Shining Armor. ''Ed'' Voiced by: Matt Hill Dub, Masakazu Suzuki Dub '''Ed is the strong, dimwitted workhorse of the group and one of the main protagonists of the series. His skin is yellow, unlike the other characters and he is known to laugh a lot and is happy most of the time. Ed has amazing physical strength which is humorously worked into many of the show's plots. His mind is a subculture grab bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality and also having the habit of shouting random remarks which have almost nothing to do with the current conversations. Ed (to the misfortune of many people) is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister, Sarah, for whom he cares deeply, and is an easy target of her manipulations. Much to the dismay of mysophobic Edd, he has very poor personal hygiene, even to the point of being terrified of soap and liking the smell of sweaty boots. He loves buttered toast, gravy, comics, a cereal called "Chunky Puffs", pudding skin, and animals, especially chickens. Creator Danny Antonucci explained Ed's inspiration saying, "Ed is...me, following his own path and slightly dysfunctional, a daydreamer who while people are doing one thing, will be busy thinking of another. ''Gonard'' Voiced by: Sean Schemmel Dub, Hiroki Takahashi Dub ''Super Mario Bros. *Voiced by: Charles Martinet, Tony Rosato and Walker Boone Dub, Toru Furuya and Hiroyuki Yabe Dub'' ''Rigby'' Voiced by: William Salyers Dub, Yoichi Masukawa Dub ''Shining Armor'' *''Voiced by: Andrew Francis Dub, Tomokazu Seki Dub, Mamoru Miyano (Drama CD)'' *''Portrayed in the Live Action Movie by: Tom Welling'' Shining Armor, a unicorn pony, is Twilight Sparkle's older brother and captain of the Royal Guard in Canterlot. Although the two were very close when she was younger, she has evidently lost touch with him since moving to Ponyville. As a result, she is shocked to learn that he is about to be married to Princess Cadance. When they meet in Canterlot, he is initially happy to see her and asks her to be his "best mare" at the wedding. However, Cadance has been casting a spell on him, causing him to become frustrated and angry when Twilight denounces her as evil and unworthy of marrying Shining Armor. Cadance is actually the Queen of the Changelings, who has imprisoned the real Cadance in a plot to take over Equestria. Once the fraud is exposed and the changelings are driven out of Canterlot, Twilight arranges a sumptuous wedding for the real couple and the siblings reconcile with his deep gratitude. In The Anime Series as a cameo, He appeared as a human along with a pony form when Twilight got a message from him. As a character exclusive for the Movie, He invited Twilight and her friends to Canterlot for his return with his wife, Princess Cadence to regain the 3 elements. After the movie, he became a supporting character for any episode as of 2ND GIG. Antagonists and Villains ''Discord'' *''Voiced by: 'John DeLancie (English Dub), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese Dub), Hiroki Yasumoto (Harmony Unleashed Z Japanese Dub, Human Form) *Portrayed in Harmony Unleashed Z by:' Ian Anthony Dale'' Discord is the main antagonist of Season 2's two-part premiere The Return of Harmony, an ancient spirit of chaos who is referred to by Cheerilee as a "Draconequus" and has the appearance of a chimera. As far as can be discerned, he has the body and left foreleg of a griffin, a lion's right foreleg and paw, the head and neck of a pony with an oversized tooth and goat beard, a mismatched pair of antlers (deer and goat), asymmetrically-sized eyes, a pair of wings (one bat, one Pegasus), the left hind leg of a goat, the right hind leg of a green lizard, and the tail of a red dragon. His personality is as chaotic as his body, and he desires nothing more than to cause chaos for his own amusement. His outwardly playful and teasing attitude hides a far more malicious and sadistic aspect of his personality, manipulating the emotions and thoughts of others. For example, he makes Fluttershy become brutal and aggressive, he transforms Applejack into a liar, Rarity becomes a miser and possessive by his fault, and he makes Rainbow Dash lose her loyalty. His influence is reflected as the victims progressively lose their colors as the corruption persists. These characteristics are likely inspired by Q, the character De Lancie played in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Discord's deceptive, capricious nature and reality altering powers are very similar to Q's abilities, including teleporting in a flash of light at least once. ''Chris McLean'' *''Voiced by: Christian Potenza (English Dub), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese Dub)'' Chris is the good humoured, good looking, but narcissistic host of the Total Drama series, originally hailing from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. According to the contestants, he has had a career in hosting reality television and nearly all of the budget allotted to Total Drama Island and its successors are allocated to his pay, though he states that he takes on many other crew responsibilities (including writer and executive producer); as a result, the show employs many unpaid interns (most of which he claims are seriously injured or killed during production). Sadistic at heart, he cares very little for the contestants' safety or well-being, except when his own livelihood is at stake; in return, the contestants continue to dislike Chris, staying on with the competition only for the prize money. Appearing cheerful and assertive throughout the show, Chris's personality is often ruthless, narcissistic and self-centered. Since he is mostly protective of his high-society lifestyle, most (or maybe all) of the competitors on the show end up hating him. However, in the ending of the last episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, he has been placed under arrest by the RCMP for hosting a show in a toxic nuclear waste dump. In the Crossover Series, He might be an antagonist and teams up with Discord after his ponidox and being unfrozen in stone. ''Queen Chrysalis'' *''Voiced by: Kathleen Barr (English Dub), Masako Nozawa (Japanese Dub), Ryoka Yuzuki (Japanese Dub, Harmony Unleashed Z, Human Form)'' *''Portrayed in Harmony Unleashed Z by: Milla Jovovich'' The Queen of the Changelings is the main antagonist of Season 2's two-part finale "A Canterlot Wedding." She herself is a Changeling, a creature able to alter her appearance and feed on the emotions of those around her, specifically love. The Queen has impersonated Princess Cadance, Shining Armor's bride-to-be, as part of a plot to take over Equestria. When Twilight Sparkle begins to suspect that something is amiss with the wedding, the Queen forcibly teleports her to a long-abandoned gem mine far beneath Canterlot. Twilight finds the real Cadance imprisoned in the mine as well, and the two escape and return to the castle just in time to stop the wedding. Even though the fraud is now exposed, the Queen has taken control of Shining Armor's mind, weakening the force field he has been casting over Canterlot. She strikes down Princess Celestia as the changeling hordes break through, but Twilight persuades Cadance to use her magic to bring Shining Armor to his senses. Together, the couple cast a spell that drives all the changelings out of Canterlot. Her true form is that of a grayish-black pony with a bent unicorn horn, a pair of tattered yet functional insectoid wings, green chitin-like plating down her back and around her ribcage and holes all over her legs, mane and tail; she is roughly the same height as Celestia. The Queen's name is not mentioned in the show, but has been referred to in scripts as Queen Chrysalis. ''Trixie'' *''Voiced by: Kathleen Barr (English Dub), Satomi Satou (Japanese Dub),'' Yoko Hikasa (Drama CD), Harumi Sakurai (Harmony Unleashed Z Japanese Dub) *''Portrayed in Harmony Unleashed Z by: Miley Cyrus'' ''I.M. Meen'' *''Voiced by: Peter Berkrot (English Dub), Rikiya Koyama (Japanese Dub)'' I.M. Meen is a evil magician who traps children and puts them into The Pit. He is an infamous atheism activist and convicted pedophile.﻿ I.M. Meen is frequently seen wearing a blue coat, but with the help of a chroma keyer can also wear other colors, such as red. He wears olive trousers and brown loafers which double as dancing shoes. His unkempt gray hair reminds one of Albert Einstein (on whom he has a major crush), although his facial features are more akin to Jay Leno, and his very flexible body is similar to Kermit the Frog. In the anime series, he returns as he kidnaps Twilight Sparkle and trying to either molest her, or help his wife, Ophelia to erase her from the history of MLP until he fails while AppleJack saves her. The English Dub voice of Meen was made by the same voice actor who did Meen in the DOS game. Minor Characters TBA Category:Lists of Characters Category:Characters Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series